dayzfandomcom-20200222-history
DayZ
: ''For the original mod, see DayZ Mod DayZ (also known as DayZ Standalone) is an upcoming video game being designed and developed by a partnership of Dean "Rocket" Hall and Bohemia Interactive - the developers behind ArmA 2. The game places the player in the fictional post-Soviet state of Chernarus. Where an unknown virus has turned most of the population into undead, violent zombies. As a survivor with limited supplies, the player must scavenge the world for food, water, weapons, and medicine, while killing or avoiding zombies and avoiding or co-opting with other players in an effort to survive the zombie apocalypse. About the game WARNING: THIS GAME IS EARLY ACCESS ALPHA. PLEASE DO NOT PURCHASE IT UNLESS YOU WANT TO ACTIVELY SUPPORT DEVELOPMENT OF THE GAME AND ARE PREPARED TO HANDLE WITH SERIOUS ISSUES AND POSSIBLE INTERRUPTIONS OF GAME FUNCTIONING. Welcome to the world of DayZ, hit by a new and presently unknown infection which has wiped out most of the world's population. You are one of the few that have survived and now you must search this new wasteland in order to fight for your life against what is left of the indigenous population now infected with the disease. Go solo, team up with friends or take on the world, as you choose your path in this brutal and chilling landscape using whatever means you stumble upon to survive.Steam, DayZ, viewed 20 December 2013, . This is DayZ, this is your story DayZ is a gritty, authentic, open-world survival horror hybrid-MMO game, in which players follow a single goal: to survive in the harsh post-apocalyptic landscape as long as they can. Players can experience powerful events and emotions arising from the ever-evolving emergent gameplay. There are no superficial tips, waypoints, built in tutorials or help given to players. Every decision matters, there are no save games, no extra lives, every mistake can be lethal. If you fail, you lose everything and you need to play again from the beginning with nothing but your wits, and your two hands. Fight the hostile environment, where every other player can be friend or foe and nothing can be taken for granted. Key features in alpha *Chernarus - 230 sq. km chunk of post soviet state, featuring deep forests, cities, villages, abandoned military bases, and more.. *Up to 40 players per server - Rich server / client architecture developed from scratch. *Persistent player profile - Key player data is persistent across all servers. *Inventory – Combine various clothing items, equipment and carry all of the items that you will need to survive the harsh new environment in the open and intuitive inventory system developed to answer the needs of crafting and character customization. *Crafting - In the apocalyptic world of DayZ, resources are sparse and every useful bit should be utilized. Items or equipment can be improved, turned into something else or fixed using the new crafting mechanisms. *Weapon customization – Use customizable firearms with authentic ballistics and weapon characteristics as well as melee weapons to protect yourself against all the dangers a survivor may face. *Customizable clothing – Customize your survivor with a multitude of new clothing items that can be scavenged from the remnants of civilization, which provide various degree of protection against the elements, infected, and other survivors. Development roadmap DayZ is currently in early alpha and we see a lot of work ahead of us in order to make it the true authentic multiplayer experience we want it to be. Current version is including only small subset of game mechanics and serves mostly as test bed with core technology that should serve as basis for future additions and improvements. Currently planned key future features are: *Playable vehicles *Wide variety of native animal life *Player created constructions in the environment *Extensive interactions with the environment and crafting options *Streamlined user actions and interface *Upgraded graphics and physics engine (including ragdoll, etc.) *Control and animations expanded and improved for fluidity *Support of user mods We estimate that reaching Beta version with all key features present will take more than one year from current stage. All features and plans listed here are subject to change, we may add or remove features as seen fit during development process. Hacks and hackers. Like in every games hacks are available for Dayz standalone. Devs are working to rid the game of them, but it's an endless game of cat and mouse, at least while the game is still in alpha. System requirements Minimum: *OS: Windows Vista SP2 or Windows 7 SP1 *Processor: Intel Dual-Core 2.4 GHz or AMD Dual-Core Athlon 2.5 GHz *Memory: 2 GB RAM *Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce 8800GT or AMD Radeon HD 3830 or Intel HD Graphics 4000 with 512 MB VRAM *DirectX: Version 9.0c *Hard Drive: 10 GB available space *Sound Card: DirectX®-compatible Recommended: *OS: Windows 7 SP1 *Processor: Intel Core i5-2300 or AMD Phenom II X4 940 or better *Memory: 4 GB RAM *Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 560 or AMD Radeon HD 7750 with 1 GB VRAM or better *DirectX: Version 9.0c *Hard Drive: 14 GB available space *Sound Card: DirectX®-compatible Videos References External links * de:DayZ Category:DayZ Standalone